The invention relates to a novel tightening device for orthoses for supporting and preserving the function of the human body, and more particularly for back orthoses surrounding the body. Orthoses are therapeutic aids used to stabilize or support the movement function of body parts, for example of the pelvis and spinal column. The use of orthoses can take place directly post-traumatically, post-operatively, or conservatively. For use, the orthoses are generally applied around the body part, for example around the hip, and closed in a belt-like manner so that a stabilizing pressure is exerted on the body region to be stabilized. In the case of lumbar orthoses, for example, it may be necessary to immobilize a particular spinal curvature (lumbar support) so as to prevent further damage to the spinal column, or to stabilize a postoperative state so as to improve the healing process.
Known orthoses, for example lumbar orthosis belts, frequently comprise tightening devices that can be used to increase the tension/pressure of the applied orthosis on the body part in a controlled manner. A tackle assembly device is frequently provided for this purpose. This is known to extend substantially over the entire width of the orthosis with the goal of equalizing the tensile force over the entire width of the orthosis belt. Known tightening devices that are based on a tackle assembly comprise a loose traction cable for this purpose, which extends toward one side of the orthosis. It has been found that orthoses having this design have shortcomings in use: the equalizing of the tensile force caused by the known tackle assembly mechanism does not allow the tension, and consequently the supporting action, to be individually adjusted to an individual treatment objective. At the same time, the tightening of known tackle assembly devices by way of cables provided on one side causes unilateral action of the force on the orthosis, and thus warping or sliding of the same.